In general, a switch is used for connecting a set of input/output (I/O) devices to manage a plurality of personal computer effectively, so that the personal computers can share a set of keyboard, mouse and display device. The conventional switch has different types of ports (such as a plurality of keyboard/mouse ports and a plurality of video input ports) disposed at an end of the switch for connecting a multiple of personal computers simultaneously; and a plurality of input/output (I/O) ports disposed at the other end of the switch for connecting to a set of computer peripherals such as the keyboard, mouse and display device. With the aforementioned switch, users can select one of the personal computers and control the personal computer through the computer peripheral.
However, the conventional switch and the personal computer are connected through each port corresponding to the personal computer. For example, a video output port of a personal computer is connected to a video input port of the switch, and keyboard/mouse port of the personal computer is connected to the keyboard/mouse port of the switch, and such one-to-one connection of all ports requires a large quantity of connection wires, not only increasing the material cost, but also requiring a complicated field application.
In addition, the ports of the computer come with different specifications as the technologies and requirements change, and the conventional switch cannot be used anymore if the specification of the computer port is updated or changed, and thus wasting equipment investments. Furthermore, only one screen input or switching is usually provided between the display device port of the computer and the switch, which hardly can meet the multi-screen output and switching requirement.